LXG: Millennial Genesis
by WhiteDragonPriestess
Summary: Six years after the new millennium, the demon Arados has gathered villians from across the Cosmos to join him in the domination and eventual destruction of Earth. Only one thing stands in his way.
1. Prologue

By: WhiteDragonPriestess/Rootemus50

Disclaimer: I own nothing of this. I only own Julia, Katja, Danae, and any other original character you see. If you want to see what I own…pay my house a visit or something.

**-- Revisions (If you just want to read them in the story itself, skip this section -- **

**I didn't revise much for this chapter, since I enjoyed the flow of it. I just changed a bit of who said what and some of what was said. The biggest changes in the entire story are: the league members (not that you knew who they were anyway), the "anti-league" members, and my OC's. Read on!! **

**-- **

**LXG: Millennial Genesis **

_Chapter 00: Prologue_

_--_

Unknown Location; 2006 

The darkness of the warehouse was adjusted to the blinding whiteness of a highly lit laboratory as the two figures walked in. One of them was an exceedingly large man that was hidden from view by the inky black cloak he wore. The other was a smaller man with no hair on his head, but he had a bushy brown beard that hung almost to his chest. This man wore all black, as well, but it was accented with a crimson scarf-like drape over his shoulders.

As these two approached the workstations, a scientist turned to face them. He seemed almost frightened of them, really. The cloaked man raised a hand and the smaller man spoke.

"Master Arados would like to know if the machine is complete yet," he said in a smooth voice, completely at ease with translating to the lesser being. The human gulped and nodded.

"Yes, Mr. Rasputin sir…. The machine has just been completed, if Master Arados would like to see it activated?" he fought to not stumble over his words, and just barely succeeded. The smaller man, Rasputin, turned to the cloaked being known as Arados, causing the hood-covered head to turn toward Rasputin. A deep, guttural voice rumbled up to speak in a language that sounded as though it were someone tripping on gravel.

"Master Arados agrees that seeing the machine activated would be the best of ideas, if only to prove that it is worthwhile to keep your pathetic carcass alive," Rasputin translated calmly. The scientist felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and he scrambled off to activate the machines without another word.

Arados sneered under his hood, revealing long, glistening white fangs in an expanse of black. These humans were so pathetic and easy to control. Even Rasputin was as pathetic as they, though Arados held the slightest smidge of respect for the insane conjurer. The large creature turned and watched as the scientists hurried about, turning on computers and generators, checking last minute things. Finally, after a seeming eternity to the immortal being, the large metallic circle in the empty area of the room turned itself on and the center of it began to glow an eerie violet with white-colored areas. Arados watched as lightning began to streak through the machine's center and he looked at the humans as they spoke with Rasputin.

The color of the center blazed suddenly, the violet enveloping the lightning and the white streaks. The pinpoint at the very center of the circle then began to open and two creatures fell through it. One was a human, a typical human dressed in a suit with a goatee, moustache, and slicked back hair. The other was clothed in a purple suit with a green vest, his hair a matted and tangled green while his face was scarred in a mockery of a grin and painted like a clown's. They began to recover, some of the demonic minions that Arados and Rasputin had recruited years before ushering them off to the side as the portal closed. During the ushering, the clown-like man was eyeing the demons with a decidedly malicious intent.

This time the color of the center turned a deep indigo. The portal began to open again and a few more of the mysterious figures fell through. These few included a group of soldiers, a young man with slicked back hair of dark gold and sharp blue eyes that wore a royal blue jacket in the style of the French military of Napoleon's time, and a woman with brown hair in twin braided buns that wore glasses and a maroon coat matching the style of the man's. Once again they were ushered to the side.

This process continued through several different worlds and portal colors. In the end there were close to twenty people in the room. Arados chuckled in pure amusement as the dominants of each group began to debate and argue amongst themselves.

Rasputin glanced at his master in a form of shock. If something wasn't done, these idiots could kill each other and Arados' plans would be ruined, yet he sat there and laughed at them! Arados then glanced at the smaller man and made a motion with his hand for Rasputin to speak.

"Halt!" Rasputin's voice rose to a new level of volume, making all activity in the room cease. Everyone turned to face him and he stood before the congregation, completely impassive. "Good evening. My name is Rasputin and I am a loyal servant of the Master Arados, who has called each of you here," he began.

"And who is this 'Arados' character?" came a rather sinister-sounding voice from near the back of the group. Rasputin tracked the voice to a man that wore a stained lab coat that may have once been white. The man's flesh was a sickly green and his ponytail was unkempt and greasy, and his eyes were beady and sinister behind his spectacles.

"I am Arados," came the gutturally deep voice of the behemoth standing slightly behind Rasputin. The smaller man smirked in amusement as all of the people unconsciously took a step back when Arados took a step forward. His master's presence was an amazing thing. "You shall see me and obey," the demon continued. At that, there was a chuckle that bordered on the laughter of the insane. It was the clown-like man.

"Who are you to command us, _Arados_?" he demanded as he held open his suit jacket to reveal several grenades. All of the grenades were attached to his thumb, which he was wiggling in a manner that was both teasing and warning at once. All the cloaked behemoth did was chuckle and lift his head slightly.

There was a brief display of confusion over the clown's face before he giggled insanely and tore off his jacket, tossing it onto a lower demon that was nearby. The beast squawked and flailed while everyone else ran for cover. Ten seconds later, the explosion sent the demon's parts everywhere and shook the warehouse to the foundations. The silence in the room after that was so great that a pin could've been heard to hit a cushioned floor.

"Tch! Big deal!" another spoke after a few minutes of this silence. This one was clothed in all black with long green hair and magenta-colored eyes. It was a male, though one would only know this from the voice. "For all we know, he was about to do that anyway!"

"Ah…not really," the clown-man admitted with a nonchalant shrug. The green-haired boy, Envy, scowled and said nothing, though he was obviously fuming. Arados smirked at this reaction and lowered his hood…

--

Same Location; Three Hours Later 

The warehouse swarmed with black clothed agents and people in white lab coats. They had just arrived to find Arados and his minions gone, which meant their tip-off had been a bit off. The most curious thing, though, was the mostly-dismantled machine that dominated the large space. It looked as though the more important parts were gone, leaving just a circular hull and destroyed workstations.

Among this group was a woman that walked through the scene with an air of authority. She was a bit above average height and of a curvy build. Her outfit was one of professional simplicity: a pair of black slacks with a white button-up shirt and black high heels. The combination of this and her long black ponytail, however, said that she wasn't the average pencil pusher. Beyond this, the woman was near middle-aged, but still looked young with her skin as smooth and tanned as it was and with the way her cinnamon-colored eyes took in everything around them with a few sweeps. A simple ball-chain around her neck held an ID card that read 'Agent Julia Nicolai – IDS Lvl 2'.

Approaching this woman was a man that didn't appear to be much younger than she was, his brown hair unblemished by gray. He was clothed not unlike herself, except with a black tie, overcoat, and loafers.

"Agent Nicolai?" he said as he came up to walk beside her where she paced through the warehouse. Julia's eyes snapped up to the man and she nodded only once. "Director John T. Myers, Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense," he introduced himself as he offered a hand. The agent's eyes widened in a sign of recognition and she shook his hand.

"Yes, I heard that they were sending a few agents from the Bureau…but I never thought the director himself would show up," she said with a half-smile. Myers smiled at that and shrugged.

"This is a pretty big deal, so I thought I'd see to it myself. The guy's name is Arados, right?" he asked as they started walking again. Julia nodded.

"Yes. He's extremely high in the organized crime world, as well as a few others. He's been lying low for a while, though, almost a decade," she explained.

"Why would he return now?" Myers asked, seeming more than a little surprised. Julia's lips turned downward into a sharp frown.

"No one knows," she replied after a moment.

"Wow, that's…just wow," Myers said, his eyes wide. Then he became serious. "Did you have any agents that worked on his cases? Anyone that would know how to help with this?"

"Only one, but she retired about twenty years ago after a case gone wrong," came the tired reply.

"How come?" Myers asked, his eyes now on the machine. Julia's arms folded under her chest as she scowled.

"Yet again, no one knows."

"I see…" Myers nodded. He turned to her, about to ask another question, when a scientist scurried up to them.

"Agent Nicolai. Director Myers," he greeted them, pushing his glasses up onto his nose. Then his attention was solely on Julia. "We think we have an idea of what the machine was used for, but we're not entirely sure. We need some time and a specialist for this. Got any special connections?" he said in a rush, sighing at the end.

"I may know of some people. Give me some time to get in touch with them," Julia nodded. The scientist nodded as well before returning to work. Myers looked at Julia curiously as the woman motioned for him to follow her outside.

"And just who do you know that can help?" he asked once the sun was shining on their faces. Julia took out her cell phone, hitting a few buttons.

"An old friend," she replied. "Professor D.A. Kruse."

--

Well, how are you enjoying the revisions and such? Feedback is quite appreciated, even flames. Talk to you lot at the next update.


	2. Chapter 01

By: WhiteDragonPriestess/Rootemus50

Disclaimer: I own nothing of this. I only own Julia, Katja, Danae, and any other original character you see.

**LXG: Millennial Genesis **

_Chapter 01: It Begins_

--

Unknown Location; 2006 

_The darkness was almost overwhelming, swallowing her whole and strangling her violently. Tears poured from her eyes, unstoppable and unshakable. She was going to die here! Why? Where was she? What was happening? Then the darkness was broken by the sudden sound of…_

_**BRIIIIIIIIIIING!! BRIIIIIIIIIIING!! BRIIIIIIIIIIING!!**_

"…What the bloody…?" came the slurred grumble from the form that was wrapped tightly in the white sheets of the bed. A head popped up a moment later, white hair that was short and downy flying in all directions from the head. The blue eyes that glared out from the fair, pixie-like face were bloodshot from lack of sleep. The sound continued, halted only when a tiny hand shot out and pounded on the phone's speaker button. Katja Linke was not happy to be awakened in such a manner.

"…Hello?" came the hesitant, almost irritated response to Katja's grumbling.

"Who is it?" the white-haired woman snapped, rubbing her tired eyes with a yawn.

"Julia Nicolai," came the sharp response. "Remember, your childhood friend and former fellow IDS member?" Katja paused for a moment.

"Ah, Julia… To what do I owe the pleasure?" she replied smoothly, her eyes dark. _After, what, twenty years of silence? _

"Arados."

"What? Where are you?" Katja scowled, standing up and looking at her clock.

"That's not important right now. Are you helping or not?" Julia spoke firmly, her tone leaving no room for anything but 'yes' or 'no'…and the 'no' was definitely to be said at the expense of Katja's flesh…

--

Arados' Warehouse; Six Hours Later 

Katja Linke frowned as she looked from the warehouse to the goons that flanked her. After Julia's call, she'd begun to pack and had been met at the airport by these gorillas. Now here she was, in the middle of nowhere, staring at this building that was probably condemned.

As her eyes returned to the warehouse, Katja caught sight of two people approaching her, both professionally dressed and dark-haired.

"Well, at least I'm not over-dressed," she quipped as she glanced down at her blue jeans, white t-shirt, and sneakers. When she looked back up, she shifted her sunglasses onto her head.

"Katja?" Julia said, her voice tight as her eyes sparked. Katja frowned faintly.

"Yes, Julia?" she replied, one hand resting on a hip as her blue eyes narrowed. Julia nodded sharply.

"This is John Myers, Director of the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense," Julia motioned to the man beside her. "Director Myers, this is Katja," she said simply, not even motioning at Katja or glancing at her. Myers nodded and extended a hand to the white-haired woman, barely able to keep from staring at the wild locks. It took a moment, but Katja returned the handshake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Linke," Myers said politely. Katja simply nodded and turned her attention to Julia.

"What's going on? You said this was about Arados," she said, almost accusingly. Julia barely held in a scoff as she turned to walk toward the warehouse, motioning Katja after her. The paler woman kept pace easily.

"Fifty hours ago, my department received a tip that Arados would be conducting some research here. Forty-eight hours ago, the IDS teams arrived to find the place gutted and abandoned. Arados knew we were coming. We discovered most of what he was up to here, but we still need insight on his plans. That's why you're here. You will piece together Arados' plan for us," Julia said precisely, coolly. Katja held off the urge to scowl, her face impassive.

"I see…" she said, trailing off as her eyes widened. They had entered the warehouse and Katja could now see the machine. The hull was being rapidly repaired by floating parts – which wasn't the strangest thing Katja had ever seen – while scientists milled about, performing diagnostics and such. The warehouse was filled with the sounds of the repairs and an undertone of clicking keyboards and mouse buttons.

"I don't think you do," Julia replied simply, leading her to the machine.

Standing only a few feet away, a look of intense concentration on her face, was a woman slightly older than both Julia and Katja. She was tall, almost Amazonian in height and build, with light skin and short gray-blonde hair. She was dressed quite simply, wearing a lab coat and glasses over jeans and an un-tucked button-up shirt.

"We have a special guest," Julia said, obviously addressing this woman. It took a moment, but the woman turned, taking in the sight of them with her round gray eyes.

"Good for her. Why did you need someone else, Jules? You've got me," she smirked. Julia rolled her eyes.

"Danae, it's Kat," she said, almost hissing. The blonde woman, one Professor Danae A. Kruse, just stared for a minute.

"Katja?"

"Yes," the white-haired one replied. Danae's head tilted slightly.

"You've changed," was all she said, shaking her head as she turned back to work. Julia then nodded, almost as though confirming something to herself, before leading Katja to the only empty computer console.

"Let's get this done," she said before turning to leave the other alone. When Julia was gone, Katja scowled, her eyes narrowing. As irritating as ever…

--

Well, how're the enjoyment levels? Talk to you lot at the next update. No worries, the League will appear within the next chapter or two!


	3. Chapter 02

By: WhiteDragonPriestess

Disclaimer: I own nothing of this. I only own Julia, Katja, Danae, and any other original character you see.

**LXG: Millennial Genesis **

_Chapter 02: The League_

_--_

Arados' Warehouse; 2006 

The blue screen winked at Katja, mocking her half-hearted efforts to reach the computer's knowledge. It had been hours since Julia had led the white-haired woman to a workstation and put her to work.

"I should blow you up," Katja grumbled at the monitor, her patience slowly wearing thin as her blue eyes idly shifted to take in the sight of the warehouse for what had to be the tenth time.

The area was large and dark, making it seem empty in spite of the scientists and agents milling about. There were computer workstations set up in neat ranks before the machine…except for the two rows closest to and to the right of the machine. On that expanse of wall was a blackened starburst that spoke of there being an explosion close to there. The workstations nearest to this were demolished, a few parts having crashed into other workstations and ruined them as well.

Just as she was about to wonder aloud what had caused the explosion, Katja heard the telltale beep of a computer reboot. Her blue eyes widened and darted to the screen. Sure enough, the machine was rebooting! Even as she noticed this, Katja's eyes were drawn to a commotion up near the machine.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen…" came the gravelly rumble of Arados' voice, drawing a shudder from Katja as her eyes moved to the computer screen. A video of Arados' hooded form was playing… She swallowed hard and quickly hit the 'Pause' button on the keyboard…just as the machine's engines whirred to life and brilliant lights lit the center of it.

"Holy shit!" Katja heard Danae's voice clearly while she lurched out of her seat, knocking the chair backwards as chaos overtook the room.

Even as agents made a semi-circle around the machine with their weapons drawn, figures were falling or being _thrown_ from the machine. By the time it was over, there were eight people pulling themselves off of the floor, a few of them releasing groans while about four of them didn't utter a sound.

"What's going on here?" Julia demanded as she and Myers made their way through the crowd. Danae, standing near to the front, turned to face them while Katja watched from nearer to the back.

"The machine is apparently a trans-dimensional portal…and I must've accidentally activated it."

"You did _what?_" Julia frowned at her friend before her attention shifted to the group being guarded by the agents. Very few of them looked completely normal, the ones that didn't either looking close enough that it was unnoticeable or looking utterly outlandish. There was no middle ground with them it seemed.

"They don't look happy," Katja stated as she came into view. Sure enough, everyone was on the defensive while one of them – a tall, well-built man with long silver hair and glowing green eyes – looked to be analyzing the way the agents were positioned…and this was the one that was holding a sword that looked to be as long as he was tall.

"Lovely," Danae stated dryly, suddenly drawing in a sharp breath as the silver-haired man darted forward, his sword slicing a path toward – and then _through_ – her. Danae fell, her limbs twitching and blood spraying as Julia screamed and the agents opened fire on the group…

"Lovely," Danae stated dryly.

"Look out!" Katja roared as the silver-haired man darted forward. As his sword arced toward Danae, she recognized what she'd seen for what it was: one of her precognitive visions. It had allowed her to see Danae's death before it occurred to try and prevent it.

Danae, hearing Katja's voice and the worry within it, was able to teleport at the last moment. Where she'd been in the path of the sword a moment before, she now stood behind the warrior filling her lungs with a relieved breath. _Far too close…_the gray-eyed woman thought.

Julia watched the man's attack, her body frozen for an instant while Danae escaped. Where there had been a fierce, calculating intelligence before there was now only pure madness.

Julia's face set as Danae removed herself from danger, her cinnamon eyes narrowing sharply. Then the dark-haired woman took one step forward and held out her right hand, palm facing out, directly into the path of the man's sword. She saw his smirk…right before his sword impacted her hand and stopped. There was no blood, no gash…simply metal touching flesh. Then Julia's hand wrapped around the blade and snapped it, the momentum he'd gained sending the man flying past her with his sword's remains. When his blazing cat-like eyes found Julia again, they also found a dozen gun barrels pointed in his direction.

During all of this, John Myers had been silent. At first, he'd reached toward his sidearm, then he'd tried to reach out to Julia to pull her back…then he'd just been reduced to staring. Danae and Katja, however, just watched this as though it were normal. He looked from them to Julia, unable to believe that she had special abilities. She'd not once mentioned them or shown a sign of them. She had no tell.

"Well, that was exciting," Danae stated with a faint sigh, shaking her head and sending wisps of her hair in all directions. "Shall we ask our new guests what's going on now?"

"Funny, we were hoping you could tell us," a female voice rang out from the group. All eyes turned toward her, a tiny woman with long brown hair and sharp brown eyes. In spite of her small stature, however, this woman's aura seemed to make her almost a foot taller and commanded attention and respect when used.

"Well, at least we're all in the dark together!" Danae exclaimed, pent-up laughter noticeable in her voice. The scientist then turned her attention to the machine when Myers came closer to them.

"Who are you?" he asked plainly. This drew a rolling of the eyes from Katja as she watched Julia and several agents force the silver-haired man into a pair of handcuffs.

"I suppose I'll go first," the brown-haired woman sighed, folding her arms under her chest. "My name is Une," she said, her eyes practically daring Myers to ask for more details.

"Chang Wufei," said the young man beside Une. The two of them were clothed in similar uniforms that consisted of black slacks, combat boots, and jackets that had emblems on either bicep. Une, however, wore a khaki-colored button-up shirt and black tie while the Chinese man with the black ponytail wore a white t-shirt under his jacket.

Myers shifted his attention to the next person, an older man with long spikes of white hair and black eyes. A red stripe went vertically down each cheek from eye to jaw and he wore a headpiece that had a kanji sign on it. He wore a red tunic and black pants with a large scroll on his back. Seeing the young man's eyes on him, the old man grinned.

"The Legendary Toad Hermit Jiraiya!" he announced himself in an overly exaggerated fashion, making poses and such. Then he smiled, as though proud of himself, completely oblivious to the odd looks everyone was giving him. After a few minutes of silence, the young man beside him blew up.

"Oi! Ero-sennin! WHAT ABOUT US?!" the blonde teenager screeched, his blue eyes scrunched up in irritation. Myers noticed that the boy had whisker-like scars on his cheeks and wore a bandana with a silver metal plate on the front at about the same time he noticed that the teen wore a black and orange jacket and orange pants with odd sandals.

"What about you, Naruto-kun?" the old man replied, smirking faintly now. Apparently he was enjoying the lad's irritation… Just as the boy – Naruto – was about to reply, he was silenced by a fist to the back of his head.

"Um, hello! I'm Sakura Haruno and this is my teammate Naruto Uzumaki," the girl with the two males spoke, tripping slightly over their names. As she spoke, Myers was struck by the fact that her hair was _pink_. Beyond that she wore a red sleeveless shirt, black shorts, elbow guards, black gloves, a knee-length white skirt-like garment, and knee-high black sandals. In her hair, like a headband, was a red version of Naruto's bandana.

"Ah, Sakura-chan…" Naruto spoke faintly, rubbing the back of his head. Myers, meanwhile, just shook his head.

There were only two others now. One was a large man with dark skin, white hair, and crimson eyes. There was an X-shaped scar over his face and he wore simple clothing, a long-sleeved cotton tunic and dark green pants with boots and an orange sash around his waist. The other…was strange indeed. This one wore a black suit that covered his entire body, spikes coming off of his gauntlets. With this he wore a long black cape and a cowl that covered the upper part of his face – revealing only dark blue eyes – and had pointed ear-like protrusions from the top.

"And you two are…?" Myers attempted to prompt them. It took several tense, silent minutes of staring, but one of them responded.

"They call me Scar," the scarred man said stoically, his eyes taking in everything carefully, trying to hide his anger at the guns pointed toward him still.

"My name is John Myers. It's nice to meet you all," Myers tried to smile at them, knowing the man in the black suit wouldn't answer yet.

"Ah, Myers-san, who's that?" Naruto asked, turning so that his bright blue eyes were locked on the silver-haired swordsman that was being guarded in a corner by Julia and five other agents.

"I…have no idea," Myers replied, motioning for the agents around this group to lower their guns.

"Do you know how we got here?" the blonde boy asked as they all moved toward the swordsman.

"Also where we are?" Une added onto Naruto's question.

"Let's not forget how we came to be here," Sakura nodded slightly, her youthful face set into a serious expression.

"Now, now. I'm sure Myers-san will explain everything so long as we don't overload him," Jiraiya chuckled. Myers couldn't help but smile at this as he knelt outside of the wall of agents, facing the swordsman.

"Hello there. You want to tell us your name?" Myers spoke to him patiently, quietly. This gained only a glare from the man's glowing eyes.

"How creepy," Sakura commented under her breath, drawing a growl along with a glare. She took a sharp intake of breath before glaring right back, her pale green eyes sharp.

"How pathetic…" the swordsman snorted, his eyes closing slightly.

"Don't tell me that's your name," Myers attempted to joke.

"You are a foolish human. Mother will be quite happy when this pathetic world is cleansed," he said stoically, his eyes not opening.

"'Cleansed'?" the black-clad man spoke at last, his voice a gravelly darkness in comparison to the swordsman's velvety rumble. "Don't you mean 'destroyed'?" he snorted.

"Call it what you will, human," the swordsman smirked. Julia rolled her eyes at this.

"He's insane," she stated calmly, her eyes turning to Katja. "Think you can handle it?" she asked, one eyebrow lifting in a manner that was most unsettling to the blue-eyed woman.

"I'm no healer, Julia," she replied hesitantly, not missing the dark woman's glare. She quickly recovered. "I lost the ability after my imprisonment…"

"I see," was Julia's only response. "Did you find anything? Danae? Katja?" she questioned loudly enough for the scientist to hear.

"Yes, ma'am!" Danae crowed, walking over with a large smile. "The machine was just going through the presets. Apparently Arados wanted something from each of their worlds!"

"Or someone," the black-clad one said pessimistically. Julia took note and nodded, as though in agreement. Arados wouldn't waste his time on objects.

"Anything else?" This from Myers, his voice showing curiosity.

"Only that the machine isn't meant to return the things it takes. With modifications, it could though," Danae said, adding the second part quickly when she saw the stricken looks on the faces of Naruto and Sakura.

"Katja?" Julia's cinnamon eyes shifted to the lighter one, a shadow seeming to overtake her eyes. Katja flicked a strand of hair out of her face.

"A video. Arados left a video on one of the computers, probably knowing we'd search them all. I paused it because that's when the commotion started," Katja said with a weary sigh.

"Oh? We'll have to be careful then," Julia scowled as she looked at the swordsman.

"What is it, woman? Afraid I'll attack when your attention is shifted?" he chuckled humorlessly. "I suppose I'll be merciful this one time and allow you to investigate this video without provoking you," he sighed, slowly unfolding his body as he stood, towering slightly over them as though a six-foot statue rather than a person.

"Good to know," Julia responded darkly. The group then migrated to the computer Katja had been stationed at, the newcomers wondering why they were following along as they were.

The hooded visage of Arados was still on the screen when Katja hit the 'Play' button.

"I am sure you are curious for the reason behind my sudden correspondence, yes?" the gravelly rumble came forth again, followed by a dark chuckle. "That, my enemies and friends, is simple. _Aavak nar ithil lokran isou mordin nava demuna. Aavak nar ithil lokran isou mordin nava davelian_."

As the snarling language of darkness was spoken, the shadows in the room reacted. They squirmed, struggled…and eventually split off to reveal the horrific forms of a miniature army of demons and devils…all summoned by Arados' power _through a video_.

"Oh dear…" Danae breathed out, hearing and yet not hearing Arados' mocking laughter.

"Added to the gift of your guides to the afterlife is the means, my friends," the hooded one's voice held a smirk. "A bomb. Just to give my enemies a sporting chance, I have had it set for three minutes. The guides will not attack until I command and the countdown for the bomb begins…_now_. Good luck, friends," he laughed. Then the screen went dark with one final word: "_Asaarakx!_"

The moment he said 'now,' the congregation headed for the doors, realizing that they were so surrounded by the gathered creatures that they would have to fight their way out. Then he gave the order that made the creatures leap into action.

The next few minutes were a chaotic whirl to Katja. She saw demons and devils attack her comrades as well as each other. She saw them rip into her comrades like they were paper. She saw gunfire take down very few of the beasts. She saw Julia ripping through the beasts like they were paper. She saw that the silver-haired swordsman was adept at fighting even without his blade, as was the black-clad man. She also saw demons and devils fall to her own abilities, their bodies decaying faster than they could comprehend…


End file.
